daraisfandomcom-20200213-history
Janesborough
The first settlement founded by newcomers to Darais, and the primary settlement for newcomers to arrive at. It possessed a wide variety of people and races. Primarily, Janesborough specialized in crop production as its main industry. History Originally, Janesborough was an old ruin. When people began arriving on Darais, it was rehabilitated into a proper settlement. For the first few days of its founding, however, there was no government. So, at last, a vote was held to determine two things: the form of government which would run Janesborough, and the first ruler of Janesborough. It was decided Janesborough would be led by a single Lord, who passed on the position to an heir upon death. The chosen ruler was Chandra Nalaar. Some citizens of Janesborough were immediately worried about Chandra's rule, disagreeing with her ideals and proposed plans. Tensions rose when a follower of Chandra, Vintus, who had threatened to raze the town, was pardoned by Chandra. But things came to a climax during a voyage to the volcanic island in the far north. There, Chandra had discovered a fire elemental lay. She requested citizens of Janesborough assist her in obtaining the elemental magic. Misunderstanding her request for an order, there was some outrage over this. When they arrived, and faced the elemental, injuries were suffered by several in the group—with the exception of Chandra. Most notably, Chandra's husband, Tempi, was severely wounded during the fight. Yet, when Cordelia Furr received the elemental magic instead of Chandra, Chandra directed her anger at Cordelia. This spurred further tension and immense uncertainty over her capability to lead. The next night, Heimdallr, who was not in fact knowledgeable of the events at the volcano, ran Chandra out of town. On the terms of the newly founded government, the next highest ranked official would take the position of ruler. This was Evandus Lonz. Under Evandus' rule, Janesborough grew drastically. Expeditions were launched, houses were built, things looked up. The only notable conflict which occurred during Evandus' rule was that with the bandits (sometimes referred to as "The Faction"). It began with the Militia of Janesborough being led into a trap by a group of bandits. They survived, with minimal casualties. Later on, a bandit outpost was discovered on a northern island. The forces of Janesborough were mustered, and the fortress was assaulted and captured. This brought about the end of all bandit activity under Evandus' rule. Then began the decline of Evandus' rule, starting with the founding of Lubeck to the east. The founders of Lubeck had openly stated they intended to conquer Janesborough someday, and many of the newcomers in Darais were Karadorian Humans who had, at one point, been at war with Lubeck, and feared their possible return in this world. The Marshal at the time, Arkwright, heeding advice from the former Marshal, Nydari Angroth, argued with Evandus to go to war with Lubeck before it had the chance to attack Janesborough. Not wanting to be involved in such a war, Evandus, without warning, left Janesborough, taking along some other citizens of Janesborough, to found Halith. Arkwright, as the next highest official, would've been ruler of Janesborough, except that Evandus had an heir, Alfred Lonz, who he had left behind in Janesborough. Alfred was declared the heir to the throne, but too young to rule, so Arkwright was pronounced Regent of Janesborough. Nydari Angroth was promoted to Marshal of Janesborough. The city began stockpiling weapons and assembling a militia to fight Lubeck. At last, when Janesborough was prepared, it marched upon Lubeck Castle. However, when it arrived, it discovered the original people of Lubeck had simply starved, due to the poor, lacking soil and cold climate where they settled. The bandits had moved into the fortress, claiming it their own. Eager to accomplish something with their march, a meeting was then arranged between the leaders of Janesborough and the bandits. A defensive pact was reached, though the terms of the treaty were quite lacking, leaving no real incentive for either side to assist the other. That, and the accumulated weapons and assembled militia were the only long-term effects of the war. Shortly after the deal was reached and Janesborough's forces marched home, a disturbance was reported in the north. A resident had alerted the militia of strange creatures raiding her home, and a small portion of the militia was deployed to investigate. They found the woman's house in ruins, but more than that, they found a horde of Undead creatures swarming it. A small skirmish occurred between the Undead and the militia, but the militia was quickly forced into a retreat. Immediately, defensive measures were taken. The next day, the Undead arrived at the north side of Janesborough's wall, and a month-long siege of Janesborough occurred. Minor help was gifted to Janesborough by Halith and the Bandits, but in the end it was Lavina who drove off the Undead army. Later on, after the Undead threat was no more, a small team of the militia was sent to locate and kill the necromancer who conjured the Undead horde. Such was done with few casualties. Janesborough enjoyed much peace after this, though also great change. It was after this siege that Evandus Lonz requested Janesborough unite as a vassal of Halith, as by law Evandus was still king. Wanting to avoid a conflict, Janesborough agreed to the terms, and the nation of Burundia was formed. However, not all were content with this. In a game of truth or dare, enchanted by Evandus' ally, Flynn Rouff, it was discovered that Alfred Angroth (formerly Alfred Lonz) was plotting to assassinate Evandus. As consequence, he was taken to live in Halith under Evandus' eye. But, Alfred committed suicide while there, and many of Janesborough's residence, once aware of this, blamed Evandus for the event. A rebellion was plotted, with Vargad offering its assistance to Janesborough in the war. Before war could ensue, though, a peace was negotiated between both sides, resulting in the creation of the Burundian Confederation—a mutual military assistance pact which simply required both sides to provide aid to the other in times of conflict, but made Janesborough independent in all other respects. Shortly after this, a conflict between Vargad and Halith ensued, and soon between Halith and the Bandits, as Halith seized Lubeck. Janesborough, however, refused to assist Halith, and made plans to go to war with Halith alongside Vargad and the Bandits. But, before they could do so, Lavina and Dara commenced their war, and all of the nations were forced to set aside their differences as they sought refuge in the Dwarven kingdom of Rohadren. Important Persons * Chandra Nalarr: First leader of Janesborough. * Evandus Lonz: Second leader of Janesborough, king of Halith. * Arkwright: Third leader of Janesborough, previous marshal of Janesborough. * Nydari Angroth: Previous marshal of Janesborough.